


Sleepovers and Sibling Snark

by onlinemuse



Series: The Tyler Rules [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Rick Tyler, F/M, Sibling Rivalry, Sleepovers, Wendi Harris and Rex Tyler Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinemuse/pseuds/onlinemuse
Summary: Rick had only wanted to know who his little sister had befriended at the library because this Beth person had sounded too good to be true. Bex would bounce in her seat at dinner as she constantly chattered about Beth.How Beth wore big owl glasses and fuzzy sweaters that she knitted herself. How Beth did all kinds of voices when she read to the kids at story time and the voice that she used for grumpy characters instantly reminded the seven-year-old of her big brother.It wasn’t long before Beth was all he heard about for the last three weeks.He loved the squirt really, but he didn’t exactly trust her judgement in new people.And of course, this would be the one time he was proven wrong.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Rebecca "Bex" Tyler
Series: The Tyler Rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sleepovers and Sibling Snark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledpianoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/gifts).



> In the comics, Rick had more relatives (like his cousin Rebecca) and he probably would've been a big brother had his parents lived. Since freckledpianoman and I like to joke that he’s the ultimate big brother to the JSA, we decided to make him a big brother in an AU where Wendi and Rex live.
> 
> Meet [Rebecca Gwendoline Tyler](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BSX-L94CMAArQQg.jpg), though Rick calls her Bex. Rick loves his little sister, but they still have petty rivalries over a lot of things. And that includes Beth.

_This was a mistake._

Rick had only wanted to know who his little sister had befriended at the library because this Beth person had sounded too good to be true. Bex would bounce in her seat at dinner as she constantly chattered about Beth. How Beth wore big owl glasses and fuzzy sweaters that she knitted herself. How Beth did all kinds of voices when she read to the kids at story time and the voice that she used for grumpy characters instantly reminded the seven-year-old of her big brother.

It wasn’t long before Beth was all he heard about for the last three weeks.

He loved the squirt really, but he didn’t exactly trust her judgement in new people.

And of course, this would be the one time he was proven wrong.

Of course Rick would be running late to pick up Bex, only to find his little sister being read to while sitting in a lap of a girl his age with beautiful brown skin and the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen. It was almost enough for him to forget that he was covered in sweat and grease due to a temperamental engine.

_And_ _now_ —

“Are you sure you don’t mind me borrowing this, Rick?”

Bex had begged for mom to let Beth sleep over at their place and while the older girl had cooed over how sweet she was, there was no way that any of his sister’s clothes would even fit her.

And that led to him blurting out that she could borrow something from him.

“It’s fine, you need it more than I do at this rate.”

The sleeves of his favourite yellow hoodie were much too long for Beth to roll up and it completely hid the black shorts she wore underneath, but she still looked so damn _cute_ , shuffling around adorably in her bare feet, the warm colour making her skin and eyes glow— 

And he _really_ had to rethink lending Beth his clothes.

“—Rick! _Riiiick!_ ”

“What?”

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt an impatient tug at his sleeve to see Bex staring up at him in suspicion with squinting eyes. Her puffed out cheeks and the way she put her hands on her hips made her look even more like their mom.

“You said you wouldn’t embarrass me in front of Beth,” she warned, echoing what she had said when she saw the look on her brother’s face the first time he met the older girl.

“And your face is all red, why are you acting so weird?”

“’m not acting weird, Bex,” he grumbled, his surly attitude surfacing again as he rolled his eyes.

Annoying little squirt was going to end up giving him away.

“ _You’re_ the one acting weird here.”

Both Tyler siblings had inherited their mother’s temper and it was enough to set Bex off as she grabbed Beth’s hand, tugging her towards her bedroom.

“You're not invited, Rick!”

He winced as he heard the door slam. Barely three seconds passed before Bex came out again with an amused Beth in tow.

“You’re still bringing us snacks, right?”

  
  
“Me?” The corner of Rick’s mouth twitched with laughter. “I thought I wasn’t invited.”

“But I’m not tall enough to reach the chips.”

“You know you could just ask Beth, squirt,” he teased as his sister pouted.

“Actually, I’m not tall enough either,” Beth chimed in sheepishly, absently combing her fingers through Bex’s hair. “Your dad started hiding them in the top cabinet so your mom wouldn’t stress eat over her new commission.”

She felt her cheeks burn at the beginnings of a smirk on Rick’s face. “What? Not everyone can be giants like you and your dad.”

“You sure it’s not because you’re a pipsqueak, sweetheart?” he called out over his shoulder, ignoring his little sister’s glare as she shooed him away.

The indignant squawk from Beth that followed him down the stairs was enough to keep him grinning the rest of the night.


End file.
